


Harry's New Start

by sparkle6aya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle6aya/pseuds/sparkle6aya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry leaves England fleeing the stress of being the Man-who-defeated-Voldemort. Ending up in Colorado, Harry has to keep his magic a secret, go through high school, fend off curious classmates and figure out why Alan and his friends are so interested in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New start

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry potter or there would be more drama. If you see something that obviously needs fixed please tell me. Enjoy! :)

Harry sighed as he looked around his new home for the next who knows how long. As he looked around he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror hanging on the door of his closet and frowned. He hated how he looked, he was short, no more than 5ft. and that its self was pushing it. His black hair passed his shoulders, the extra weight helping keep his hair from its usual gravity-defying antics.

He had scars all over his body. The most disfiguring of all his scars started at his elbow went across his left pectoral, up his neck, jaw and stopped just short of his left eye. Any farther and he would have lost it.

His eyes, the color of the killing curse, were no longer hidden behind the horrid glasses he had worn at Hogwarts. He smiled as he remembered how happy he had felt when he got rid of the things. Sighing he turned away and started to get ready for his first day of muggle high school. Shrugging on a pair of jeans that were tight till around mid-thigh and ever so slightly flared at the bottom and a plain black tee-shirt. He grabbed his keys and made his way to his car. 

Harry got into his car with a smile, his car was awesome. It was a dark green almost black truck. When he had first seen it at the car dealership, he had fallen in love. it wasn't the fanciest car so it wouldn't bring to much attention to him. Nor, was it a rust bucket. Turning the car on he quickly backed out of his garage and then on toward the school.

After the war, Harry had realized that he had no idea what to do with his life. All he had ever done was fight and although he was offered (many times they never seemed to get the hint) to join the Aurors, Harry didn't want to fight anymore.   
He was tired.

He didn't want to be the Savior anymore. After a month moping around Grimmauld place, Harry decided to leave, go somewhere completely new and start over. Somewhere he could walk down the street or go shopping without getting mobbed.   
Hermione and Ron had agreed that it would probably do him good. It had actually been Ron who told him," Get out of here before the stress kills you."

So Harry had. picking the most boring place he could think of magic wise as his get away; Colorado.


	2. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's fist day at muggle high school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry potter or there would be more drama. If you see something that obviously needs fixed please tell me. Enjoy! :)

Harry pulled up at the school 15 minutes before the bell. Grabbing his bag Harry headed to the main office to get his schedule and map of the grounds. This school was not organized for the ease of the students. It was a multi- building complex and if the complaining he had heard around town, while shopping to furnish his new house was anything to go by, a large number of the teachers were not patient with people who are late for class. Regardless if they were two buildings away before class or not.

 

Keeping his head down so his hair would cover the scars on his face, Harry made his way to his first class; English. Walking in, Harry instantly knew that he had surprised the teacher, Mrs. Dunbrowskii. Walking over to her desk he said," Hello, Mam, I was told this was my first class."

 

Recovering from her shock at seeing a student in class BEFORE the bell rang Mrs. Dunbrowskii replied," Ah, are you the new student Mr. Potter?"

 

"Yes, Mam, sorry for not introducing myself sooner."

 

"Quite alright"

 

"Would it be possible for me to take a seat in the back of the room? Or do you assign seats?" Slowly lifting his head just a bit, Harry reached up, frowning when he saw that his hand was shaking slightly, he moved his hair so it showed a bit of his scar. "I'm sure I don't have to explain why I want to be where people won't stare at me." Harry said quietly allowing the hair to fall back over the scar, once more hiding it from view.

 

"Yes, I can see why you would prefer that. Well, in this class everyone gets to sit where ever they like, however, I will make you move if you are distracted or talking to our neighbor. Since your here first, you may pick any seat you like"

 

"Thank you, Mam."

 

Turning Harry made his way through the maze of battered desks, sitting down at a desk that was in the very back right-hand corner. Placing his bag under his seat harry got out his textbook and a notebook that was charmed against intruders. It was a black spiral notebook that had clearly seen better days, and it was one of his most prized possessions. 

 

Opening it Harry felt all of the tension leave his body. Inside were pictures, pictures Harry had drawn, was drawing and pictures he had convinced Ron and Hermione to draw. Harry had had this notebook since 1st year at Hogwarts. The pictures inside depicted scenes that had happened throughout his years at Hogwarts, and scenes from what had happened throughout the war. Some of the pictures were so sad for Harry that he simply could not look at them without crying. 

 

Jerking in his seat Harry covered his ears and cringed at the awful noise that was the bell. 'Merlin,' Harry thought,' If the bell is going to ring at the beginning and end of every class, it is a wonder no-one had gone deaf.'  
Harry carefully placed his notebook back in his bag, and turned toward the front of the classroom right before the first swarm of students came into the room.

 

* * LINE BREAK * * * * LINE BREAK * * * * LINE BREAK * *

 

Once everyone was seated Mrs. Dunbrowskii had Harry stand up and say something about himself to the class. It was rather embarrassing. As soon as he stood some of the jocks in the room started making jokes about him. Everything from his height, hair, clothes, to whether he could even lift his bag was loudly ridiculed. Harry hadn't reacted to any of the taunts until they claimed he was weak. He laughed a cold and bitter sound. Walking over to the boy who had said that Harry moved his hair so a shadow of his scar was showing, throwing his face into sharp relief, he said," I am weak? What is your proof? Your don't even know my name. But by all means, please tell the class all about me. You obviously know who I am, maybe even better than I do." With that, he re-adjusted his hair to cover every hint of his scar and stood there waiting. 

 

When the jock said nothing still trying to figure out what he had just seen on Harrys face, Harry snorted and said," I thought so. Now, why don't I tell you about me hmm? My name is Harry Potter. I'm an emancipated orphan, I just moved to Colorado from England. I am an only child and I am more interested in what the teachers have to say than what you or any of the students her have to say, so leave me alone, if you don't mind."

 

Turning, Harry swiftly made his way back to his seat. Giving Mrs. Dunbrowskii, who was once again wearing a rather stunned look on her face a nod, Harry sat down. After a moment of silence, Mrs. Dunbrowskii seemed to shake herself and continued the lesson. Neither Mrs. Dunbrowskii nor Harry noticed the interested looks being shot at Harry from the boy who was sitting right behind the jock that Harry had just chewed out.

 

The next few classes were the same, go in, ask to sit in the back, introduce himself, then fend off curious classmates who seemed to have made it their life missions to pester him. Finally, it was lunch time. Making his way to the cafeteria Harry groaned at the sight before him. There were people everywhere, and the noise, Merlin! It was so loud, there were people bumping into others, throwing food at their friends, painting their nails, fighting over seats and in the far corners of the room Harry thought he saw a student being shoved into a trash can. Turning Harry left and made his way to the library. 'Only 3 more classes' Harry thought with a sigh.

* * LINE BREAK * * * * LINE BREAK * * * * LINE BREAK * * 

Dropping his bag on the floor, Harry flopped onto his bed. That had been awful. He was never going to school again. He was going to move to Alaska and be a hermit. That way no-one could make him go to school. Not even Hermione. Harry paused his complaining at that thought Hermione, He shuddered. Heaving a sigh Harry sat up dragging his bag onto the bed, Harry got started on his homework grumbling all the while about teachers who lived to torment their students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Tell me what you think. All flamers may leave as they are not welcome, if you don't like my story then please don't read it. Thank you :)


	3. GYM CLASS AND BULLIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry goes to gym class and is pestered by the bullies of the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry potter or there would be more drama. If you see something that obviously needs fixed please tell me. Enjoy! :)

A week had passed and Harry was done.   
Simply done.   
He didn't want to see another person his age ever again. He grimaced as he thought of what had happened when he had to go to GYM CLASS.

* * FLASHBACK * * * * FLASHBACK * * * * FLASHBACK * * 

All day Harry had heard of the horror of gym class. So it was with slight trepidation that he walked into the gymnasium. Looking around Harry supposed he could understand the others hatred for the class. On the far wall, there was a climbing wall that looked to be at least 150 ft tall. There were the usual basketball hoops that all schools seemed to have. The room itself stunk of sweaty socks and was icy cold. 

 

For someone who was not used to fighting for their lives, this sort of thing must be a challenge.   
Quickly walking towards the teacher (person in charge of this particular brand of torture). Clearing his throat to get Mr. Browmin's attention, Harry said," Sir, would it be possible for me to sit on the side for class?"

 

Frowning Mr. Browmin looked down at the boy in front of him; he was thin and much too small to be a sophomore. 

 

"Why are you here? You are obviously in the wrong class. This class is for sophomores." he said trying to be nice to the minuscule boy in front of him.

 

"Yes sir, I do know were I'm supposed to be. You see I AM a sophomore. I am the new student, Harry Potter."

 

"Hmm, ya I did hear there was going to be another kid joining. Now about sitting on the side. I don't let anyone do that without a very good reason, so what's yours?"

 

Shuffling uncomfortably Harry brushed his hair out of his face. watching, he could see when Mr. Browmin realized what he was looking at. He watched as Mr. Browmin winced at how his pink scar affected the rest of his face. 

 

It pulled the skin around his eye, making Harry look as if he was always squinting out of that one eye. It just barely touched the corner of his mouth, but because of it, Harry looked tired. It gave him the illusion of age lines way before his time. Harry moved his hair back over his scar, sure that Mr. Browmin had seen it enough. 

 

"Is that enough reason sir?"

 

Still feeling slightly sick from what he had just seen, Mr. Browmin simply nodded and pointed toward the bleachers. 

 

Harry walked over and sat down in the corner, were the bleachers met the wall. Reaching into his bag he grabbed his water bottle trying to get his shaking under control. He hated showing people his scar.   
Everyone except Ron and Hermione reacted the same way; revulsion and pity. That was why he had grown out his hair despite Hermione's assurances that the scar didn't disfigure him, and that it simply added character. He just couldn't stand all the staring.

 

"Hey! you, the little wimp in the corner!"

 

Harry looked up, in front of him stood a trio of guys. They were all large and by the looks of it, were all part of the football team.  
'Great,' Harry thought,'The idiot from English brought in backup.'

 

"May I help you with something?" Harry asked forcing himself not to reach for his wand. he could take these guys on magic or no magic, but he couldn't. He was trying to stay off the radar. If the wizarding world found him, they would cart him back to England. harry couldn't let that happen.

 

"You're new so you don't know how things work here. If my buddy Tom, here says something is funny, then it's funny got it?"

 

"Okay first off, who are you and where are your manners? Second, if 'Tom' says something rude then no, it's NOT funny."

 

The jocks in front of harry tensed as if preparing to beat the tar out of him. The one in front who had been speaking turned red in the face with anger.

 

"My name's Chuck," pointing to the one Harry recognized from English Chuck said, "He is Tom and," pointing to the last boy in their little group he continued, "His name is Bruce. We rule this school. No newbie is going to change that now, be a good little boy and remember what I just told you. I would hate for such a small guy like you to get hurt."

 

Tom and Bruce chuckled stupidly behind Chuck. Harry sighed as he stood up, shaking his head.

 

"Why is it that no-one in this school listens? First, the girls who want to hear my accent, now you, when people ask to be left alone that does not mean go threaten them. You boys, look like your expertise lay on the field, not in the books so I'll lay it out for you carefully; go away. I don't care about the pecking order in this freakin' school. You are going to leave me alone and stop belittling people. After all, who's to say you haven't lost what could have been your best friend by being rude?"

 

Chuck laughed cracking his knuckles," I don't think the twirp quite gets what we told him, boys. Guess we'll have to teach 'em the old fashion way."

 

Tom and Bruce grinned. The three of them stepped closer to Harry prepares to do some 'physical education ' with him 

 

"Oh! Good, I found you guys! Vice principle Dawn is coming this way, and by the sound of it, if she finds you three your dead. Something about breaking in and changing test scores or whatever. I would get out of here if I were you." panted a tall brown haired boy, unknowingly saving the three knuckleheads in front of Harry from being cursed. Chuck and his buddies paled, running away. Harry took a deep breath trying to relax. Though Harry was not afraid of the muggle bullies, his magic had reacted to the perceived threat.

 

"I'm Alan."

 

Harry blinked in shock, he had been so busy trying to prevent his magic from eliminating the 'enemy'; he hadn't noticed the bullies mad dash to escape the Vice principle.

 

"I'm Harry, thank you for your help." He said turning to look at the other boy. Alan was at least seven or eight inches taller than Harry. He had a strong build and wide shoulders, his eyes were a bright blue that sparkled with mischief.

 

"No problem, those three cause more trouble than a swarm of angry bees."

 

Harry let out a startled laugh at that comparison.  
'He should laugh more' Alan thought, 'It makes him look his age instead of the usual sad, grim look that seems to hang around that poor boy.'

 

"You know, why don't you come meet my friends?"

 

"Maybe later." Harry answered with a tense smile that Alan could just barely see past the curtain of hair.

 

"Sure thing. Well, I have to get back to what I'm supposed to be doing. bye, Harry."

 

"Bye"

 

* * END FLASHBACK * * * * END FLASHBACK * * 

 

Meeting Alan hadn't been awful but the three idiots, as Harry had dubbed Chuck and his cronies, hadn't left Harry alone since Alan had stepped in. Not to mention the gossip groups. They wouldn't leave him be. Harry swore they were worse than the Hogwarts gossip chain. it was all he could do, to not curse the student body as a whole. 

 

Always being alert and consciously fighting with his magic was causing   
Harry's health to decline. He hadn't had a decent nights sleep in what seemed like forever, and he was having trouble eating, the stress he was feeling was making him simply nauseous.   
Something HAD to change, and it needed to happen soon. 

Harry wasn't sure he could deal with this level of stress and exhaustion for much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment tell me what you think :)


	4. Making New Friends

CHAPTER 4  
MAKING NEW FRIENDS

 

Alan hummed along to his radio as he drove to school. Today he was going to introduce Harry to his friends. No excuse Harry gave him would change his mind. Poor Harry was constantly being harassed by the school bullies and gossip harpies, Alan hoped that if Harry spent more time in the company of others, the bullies would back off at least a little. He had noticed that Harry was dragging. He looked like he was in desperate need of some coffee and a nap. He wished he could help Harry more, but every time he tried to do more that scare a few of the more cowardly bullies away Harry himself would gently of course, but still rebuff him! It was almost like Harry didn't want help, like he was used to being tormented and pestered every minute of every day. To say the least, that worried Alan. No-one should be used to that, No-one.

Pulling up to the school, Alan looked around trying to spot Harry. Or more specifically, Harry's truck, poor Harry was so short it was easy to lose him in a crowd. AH! There he was. Sitting on the ground under one of the bigger tree's dotting the front lawn of the school, was Harry. He was curled up in a little ball, reading a book by the looks of it. Smiling Alan got out of his car and started making his way toward Harry. Walking up, he saw that Harry wasn't reading, he was drawing. Every once and a while he would glance up to look at one thing or another then he would go back to translating what he saw onto paper.   
Harry glanced up again and jumped in shock and surprise at how close Alan had gotten to him while he wasn't paying attention. 

Alan laughed. The shock that showed in Harry's rarely seen eyes was great! He had never, repeat NEVER seen anyone successfully sneak up on him. He was always so aware of his surroundings and what everyone around him was doing, Alan had started to think it was impossible. Then, low and behold he did it! He scared the school ninja. Or at least that's what Alan and his friends considered him to be. Always there but not noticed till he wanted you to notice him. Perfectly silent and sneaky

Mandy, he hoped she would stay calm and not scare poor Harry off. The guy really did need some friends and Mandy, and the others would be perfect. As long as they weren't TO excited and exuberant for him that is. 

"Sorry about that, Harry. I didn't really mean to startle you. Can't believe I actually did, though. You've got quite the reputation of being un-sneak-up-able."  
"It's ok. Though I don't think un-sneak-up-able is a word."

Alan blinked." That... is not the point I thought you would focus on. Now, come on time to meet some new friends."  
"Um, I don't know. I think it would be better if I didn't."

Alan shot him a deadpan look."So you're telling me that you want to spend your entire time here being a loner that's picked on and pestered."

"No, I... I just don't want..." Harry trailed off.

"What? What are you worried about?"

"I don't want stared at ok?!" Harry was clearly worked up. 

Alan sighed and sat down by Harry who was staring down at his hands in his lap.  
"Hey, they won't stare. They are more sensitive than that. They might be surprised at first but they'll get over it pretty quick. You're not the only one with a few problems and quirks."

Harry gave a hollow laugh."A few problems and quirks hu?"

Lifting his head he shoved his hair back showing his scars in all their terrible glory. "Does this look like a few problems? A quirk perhaps?!"

Alan gave a soft smile. "You can't scare me away by showing me just how much of a survivor you are. Besides, I already saw your scars the first day you came here. I was sitting right behind the moron you chewed out in English class. Which can I just say that was awesome."

Harry blushed and quickly shook his hair back into his face.

"Come on. No more excuses. You are going to come with me and you are going to make new friends and no you no longer get a choice in this matter."

With a satisfied smile on his face, Alan grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up. Leading him over to where his friends normally met, he saw that two of his friends, Mandy and Leo were already there. Mandy was wearing an interesting tie-dye outfit that had at least 15 different necklaces and bangles on it. Leo was wearing a normal-ish outfit of jeans, a tee-shirt, and car grease.

"Dude! You got him to come meet and greet. Cool." Leo yelled, which of course was completely unnecessary seeing they were standing right next to him.

"Silence you irritant." Tasha snapped as she walked over. "I heard you from the office. Do you know how many wondrous walls separated you and I at that point? 7! That's how many! I should not hear you through 7 walls!"

Tasha was wearing her usual, black tank top, that constantly got her in trouble with the teachers as it went against the small amount of dress code the school had, and yoga pants. Her motto was if I'm not comfy I'm not wearing it.

"Well, it's sooo not my fault you have freaky bat hearing ok? I like am totally allowed to speak this loud outside. You know 'outside voice'." Leo retorted.

Alan sighed rolling his eyes. Glancing at Harry he frowned as he saw that Harry was slowly and steadily moving to hide behind him. Moving, so Harry was once more in plain sight, He interrupted the ongoing argument. "Alright guys, this is Harry. He's in our grade and is kinda new here so Tasha, be nice."

"I'm always nice." Tasha responded with a sniff.

"Of course you are." Mandy placated, then she turned to Harry and if Harry had been asked he would have said that she resembled a terrifying hyperactive toddler."So your Harry? Hi! I'm Mandy, do you like coming here? Did you skip a grade? Cause you're really short. Do you like reading? Tasha does. Are you good at math? I'm not. Do you like sports? Theo does. You don't know Theo yet, he hasn't got here yet..."

"And I'm going to stop you there, Mandy. Don't scare the guy away ok?" Alan interrupted trying to avoid laughing at the way Harry seemed to be about to bolt. He was just about to tell Harry that he had nothing to fear from Mandy and that she was just like an overexcited puppy when Mark walked up. 

"Hey, guys. Who's the shorty?" Mark asked.

"The shorty does not appreciate being spoken about like he's not here. Thank you. I'm Harry. Who are you?" Harry said in an aggravated tone still staring warily at Mandy like he expected her to attack him with more overwhelming questions and peppy attitude.

Tasha laughed,"I like you. This is Mark, my boyfriend."

 

* * LINE BREAK * * * * LINE BREAK * * * * LINE BREAK * *

 

Alan sighed as he plopped down at his desk to start his homework. So far so good. Harry was interacting with the group and all was going according to plan. Soon they would start step two and nothing would deter them. Nothing was going to prevent this. Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm home schooled so if this school is not exactly like a regular school that's why. Please review :)


End file.
